


Wszystko jest zawstydzające

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Wszystko jest zawstydzające

**Author's Note:**

I.  
Harry jest spóźniony. Na pierwszej lekcji ma sprawdzian z matematyki i jest spóźniony. W dodatku powodem tego jest fakt, że poszedł spać około drugiej w nocy, po kilku godzinach uczenia się, ale przecież nie może powiedzieć tego nauczycielowi.   
Nie kłopocze się nawet prysznicem skoro ma mniej niż dziesięć minut do pierwszej lekcji — myje zęby i opryskuje twarz zimną wodą w rekordowym czasie, nim otwiera drzwi szafy i łapie pierwszą koszulkę, którą widzi. Zakłada wczorajsze dżinsy, które znajduje leżące na podłodze i spogląda na zegarek — szósta pięćdziesiąt cztery. Przeklinając pod nosem, podnosi plecak z krzesełka przy biurku i wrzuca do niego swoje wczorajsze notatki, nie kłopocząc się nawet zapinaniem suwaka. Jeśli wierzyć jego zegarkowi, ma tylko pięć minut, a droga z jego domu do szkoły trwa około dziesięciu.   
Łapie z szafki nocnej okulary i zakłada je, wychodząc z pokoju, przy czym prawie potyka się na schodach. Wchodzi do kuchni i widzi, że mama zostawiła śniadanie i wiadomość: _miłego dnia w szkole, kochanie_. Nie chcąc, aby wysiłek jego mamy się zmarnował, zabiera jeden tost z talerza i zaciska na nim zęby. Następnie męczy się, żeby założyć buty, gdy jednocześnie trzyma plecak i gruby podręcznik od matematyki, przeklinając cicho swoje nieskoordynowane kończyny. Jego nagłe wyrośnięcie okazuje się większym kłopotem niż jest tego warte, serio.   
Wie, że nie będzie w stanie dotrzeć na czas i zwykle dozwolone jest dziesięć minut spóźnienia, ale pan Anderson jest surowszy podczas testów, więc Harry musi już wychodzić z domu. Upewnia się, że drzwi są zamknięte i wybiega na ulicę, mając nadzieję, że nie potknie się i nie upadnie. Niebiosa muszą litować się nad nim, ponieważ dziesięciominutowy spacer udaje mu się zredukować do trzyminutowego sprintu. Z jego ust nadal wystaje na wpół zjedzona grzanka, więc wpycha ją do nich w całości, gdy wchodzi do budynku szkoły. Na korytarzach wciąż jest jeszcze kilku uczniów, najprawdopodobniej tych z najstarszych klas, którzy nie przejmują się lekcjami o tak wczesnej godzinie, i kilku, którzy się spieszą tak jak Harry.   
Z buzią pełną jedzenia, przemyka pomiędzy nimi, mamrocząc przeprosiny. Jeden z zegarów wiszących na ścianie pokazuje, że jest osiem po siódmej i Harry panikuje jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ jego zajęcia są na trzecim piętrze.   
Prawdopodobnie nie powinien był patrzeć na zegar przez dłużej niż sekundę.   
Z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wciąż skupionymi na zegarze, nie zauważa innej osoby nadchodzącej z przeciwnego kierunku. Wpada na tego kogoś i, skoro wciąż nie ma pełnej kontroli nad swoim tyczkowatym ciałem, upada prosto na tyłek. Zawartość jego otwartego plecaka rozsypuje się po podłodze, a okulary spadają z jego twarzy, ale jakoś udaje mu się utrzymać swój podręcznik. Krzywi się w chwili, w której jego tyłek styka się z twardą podłogą i spogląda w górę, aby przeprosić osobę, na którą wpadł.   
Słowa zamierają mu w gardle.   
Niebieskie oczy spoglądają na niego i Harry przez moment zastanawia się czy zrobił coś, aby obrazić siły wyższe, ponieważ to _nie może_ mu się przytrafiać.   
Pomijając, że właśnie się przytrafia i Harry pragnie, aby ziemia się otworzyła i pochłonęła go, ponieważ ze wszystkich ludzi, na których mógł wpaść, to musiał być Louis pieprzony Tomlinson.   
Po chwili ciszy, dzwonek obwieszcza koniec dziesięciominutowego okresu przeznaczonego na spóźnienia i uczniowie zaczynają przechodzić wokół nich. Harry nagle przypomina sobie o swoim sprawdzianie i zaczyna gramolić się z podłogi, prawdopodobnie wyglądając jak idiota. Przełyka resztki jedzenia i zaczyna wyrzucać z siebie przeprosiny, gdy stara się pozbierać papiery. Spodziewa się w odpowiedzi śmiechu, albo wykpienia jego niezdarności i ogólnej głupoty, ale jedyne, co dostaje to:   
— W porządku, stary.   
Harry zamiera i spogląda w górę.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego i Harry patrzy, jak opada na kolana i pomaga mu zbierać rzeczy. Mruga i zmienia swój osąd o siłach wyższych, ponieważ ktoś musi nad nim czuwać. Chłopak, na którego punkcie Harry ma obsesję od kto-wie-jak-wielu-miesięcy, jest dokładnie przed nim, pomagając mu.  
— To i tak była moja wina, ponieważ pisałem smsa, gdy szedłem — mówi Louis, chichocząc odrobinę i pokazując Harry’emu telefon trzymany w dłoni, nim podaje mu naręcze papierów.   
Harry potrzebuje sekundy, aby przypomnieć sobie, jak się mówi i kiedy udaje mu się odnaleźć głos, przypomina on nieco skrzek:   
— Nie, jest okej.   
Czuje, że się rumieni i próbuje przeczyścić gardło, co kończy się napadem kaszlu. Nie, nie może zacząć teraz hiperwentylować — Louis wciąż jest przy nim.   
Nagle, czuje rękę na swoich plecach, która kreśli małe kółka i Harry chce umrzeć. Wszyscy inni uczniowie są już w klasach, więc są tylko we dwóch na środku korytarza i Harry zastanawia się, kiedy jego życie zamieniło się w scenariusz rodem z filmów dla nastolatków. Myśl jest przelotna, ponieważ Louis właśnie coś do niego mówi.   
— Wszystko dobrze?   
— Um, tak — udaje mu się wydusić. Czuje, jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jego policzkach, ponieważ twarz Louisa jest całkiem blisko jego własnej i Harry widzi niebieski kolor jego oczu, linię jego kości policzkowych, i [i]Boże[/i], on ma piegi. Zastanawia się, czy byłoby dziwnie, gdyby zaczął je liczyć.   
Uśmiech chłopaka przerywa jego tok myślowy i nagle opalone palce dotykają jego twarzy, gdy wsuwają mu okulary z powrotem na nos.   
— Upuściłeś je.   
Prawdopodobnie cała twarz Harry’ego jest teraz w ogniu.   
— Dzię… dziękuję.   
— Nie ma sprawy — mówi Louis, klepiąc go po plecach. Następnie pomaga mu stanąć na nogach, a jego spojrzenie wędruje do piersi Harry’ego. — Fajna koszulka.  
Harry spogląda w dół i widzi, że w pośpiechu założył żółty T-shirt z obrazkiem kotka. Upokorzony, przypomina sobie również, że nie wziął prysznica i jest cały spocony od biegu, i Boże, wszechświat zdecydowanie go nienawidzi.   
Louis klepie go w ramie, sprawiając, że odrobinę podskakuje.   
— Lepiej pójdę już do klasy. — Harry może jedynie głupio przytaknąć i chłopak uśmiecha się. — No cóż, do zobaczenia, er…   
— Harry — mamrocze, wciąż czując, jakby wszechświat się z nim bawił.   
Louis potakuje.   
— Dobrze, Harry. Ja jestem Louis.   
Najwyraźniej Harry nie ma filtru pomiędzy mózgiem a ustami, ponieważ wypala [i]wiem[/i], jakbym nie zawstydził się już wystarczająco, Boże — ziemio możesz się teraz otworzyć, Harry chciałby zniknąć w tym momencie. Widzi, jak Louis unosi brew, więc dodaje:   
— Ponieważ, cóż, dlaczego miałbym nie… Znaczy, jesteś w ostatniej klasie i jesteś kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej, więc wszyscy w tej szkole cię znają i są prawdopodobnie w tobie zakochani… więc to… ma sens.   
Okej, najwyraźniej nie tylko nad swoimi kończynami Harry nie ma kontroli. Świetnie. Zamyka usta, prawdopodobnie z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Jednak Louis tylko śmieje się dobrodusznie w odpowiedzi.   
— Jeśli tak mówisz, Harry. Będę spadał.   
— Tak, okej, lekcja, jasne — odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami, jakby cała ta sytuacja w ogóle go nie obeszła. Prawdopodobnie wygląda tylko na beznadziejnie upokorzonego.   
— Do zobaczenia — mówi Louis i odchodzi na swoją lekcję.   
Harry stoi jeszcze dobrą minutę, a kiedy spogląda na zegarek i widzi, że jest prawie dwadzieścia minut po siódmej, klnie i wskakuje po schodach, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co się właśnie stało. 

II.   
Nikt tak naprawdę Harry’emu nie dokucza. Jest jednym z najbystrzejszych uczniów i lubią go prawie wszyscy nauczyciele, ale naprawdę nie sądzi, że jest dziwny albo na tyle inny, żeby przyciągnąć uwagę któregoś z dupków. Oczywiście, czasami ktoś go wyzwie albo popchnie na ścianę czy szafki, ale to nie zdarza się cały czas.   
I to nie tak, że jest samotnikiem, czy coś. Ma znajomych, jednak zazwyczaj przesiaduje z dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół — Niallem i Liamem. Nie ma żadnych wielbicielek, co jest w porządku, ponieważ i tak zbyt lubi dziewczyny — albo kogokolwiek w tym momencie.   
Dobra, więc lubi Louisa Tomlinsona, ale to się nie liczy, ponieważ _wszyscy_ go lubią, okej.   
Ale tak, koniec końców, Harry prowadzi całkiem normalne, licealne życie i jest całkowicie z niego zadowolony. Jego dni zazwyczaj składają się z zajęć, kilku testów i gadania z Niallem i Liamem podczas lunchów. Nic niezwykłego nigdy mu się nie zdarza — pomijając ten mały wypadek z Louisem kilka tygodni temu — i wszystko mija we względnym spokoju.   
Najwyraźniej dzisiaj jest zupełnie odwrotnie.   
Znowu, rzadko kiedy ktoś mu dokucza, ale z jakiegoś powodu jeden ze stolików, okupowany przez kilku członków drużyny piłkarskiej, postanawia, że dziś jest dobry dzień na zrobienie mu żartu. Więc, gdy wraca na swoje miejsce, niosąc tackę z jedzeniem, jeden z graczy wystawia stopę. Ktokolwiek inny łatwo by ominął ten kiepski, nieoryginalny żart, ale dzięki nieskoordynowanym kończynom Harry’ego, chłopak potyka się o wystawioną nogę i upada, upuszczając jedzenie na podłogę i na samego siebie.   
Mruga, a dzięki łasce boskiej jego okulary są na swoim miejscu. Gdy ogarnia sytuację, próbuje podnieść się, całkowicie upokorzony. Słyszy, jak ludzie wokół niego się śmieją i przygryza dolną wargę, czując pieczenie w oczach. Trzyma głowę pochyloną, gdy próbuje posprzątać bałagan i włożyć swoje wywalone jedzenie z powrotem na tackę, i ignorować te wszystkie spojrzenia, które są na nim skupione, kiedy nagle wysoki, anielski głos mówi:   
— Przestań, Lucas!   
Harry spogląda w górę i widzi Louisa, gapiącego się na stół graczy.   
— Wiecie, co trener powiedział o szanowaniu innych uczniów w szkole. Zróbcie coś takiego jeszcze raz i powiem mu, żeby wykopał was z drużyny.   
Kiedy Harry odwraca głowę, widzi, że każdy z nich wygląda na przestraszonego tą perspektywą. Mamroczą przeprosiny i wtedy inny głos mówi:  
— Przynieście temu dzieciakowi nową tackę z jedzeniem skoro to wasza wina, że jego lunch jest na podłodze. I wszyscy inni - przestańcie się śmiać, to nie jest nawet, kurwa, zabawne.  
Pomieszczenie zamiera i właśnie wtedy Harry dostrzega Zayna Malika. Chłopak jest zastępcą kapitana drużyny piłkarskiej i najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa, a Harry zastanawia się, dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi, właśnie ta dwójka najbardziej popularnych dzieciaków w szkole pomaga komuś takiemu jak on. Nie ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby o tym pomyśleć, ponieważ Louis nagle pomaga mu stanąć, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie i Harry czuje, jak krew uderza w jego policzki.   
— Cóż, ta scena wygląda całkiem znajomo — mówi chłopak. — Wychodzi na to, że nasze spotkania zawsze składają się z ciebie na podłodze i mnie pomagającego ci w jakiś sposób.   
Yep, Harry zdecydowanie się rumieni.   
— To zdarzyło się tylko dwa razy.   
— Twoja koszulka jest cała poplamiona, stary — mówi nagle Zayn.   
— W porządku, uch… mam jeszcze tylko dwie lekcje. — Harry przygryza dolną wargę i marzy, żeby jego rumieniec zniknął. Czuje, że spojrzenia wszystkich są skupione na nich i to jedynie sprawia, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej.   
— Mogę pożyczyć ci koszulkę, jeśli chcesz? — oferuje Louis. — Zawsze zabieram jedną ze sobą na treningi.   
Czy to naprawdę prawdziwe życie, zastanawia się Harry. Czuje, jakby jego język zdrętwiał, powstrzymując go od odpowiedzi. Louis i Zayn patrzą na niego, czekając, żeby coś powiedział i to naprawdę nie pomaga jego niezdolności mówienia. Na szczęście — albo bardziej nieszczęście — właśnie wtedy nadchodzi Liam z Niallem. Pierwszy z nich wygląda na zmartwionego, a ten drugi na rozbawionego.   
— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — pyta Liam i nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, sprawdza czy nic mu się fizycznie nie stało. — Nic cię nie boli, prawda?   
Najwyraźniej jego głos nie zanika, kiedy chodzi o jego najlepszego przyjaciela.   
— Nie, wszystko dobrze.   
— Masz jedzenie na ciuchach — komentuje Niall.   
— Właśnie dlatego zaoferowałem mu jedną z moich koszulek — wcina się Louis i Niall odwraca się, aby na niego spojrzeć z maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.   
Harry’emu się to nie podoba, ale zanim ma czas, aby powstrzymać Irlandczyka od powiedzenia czegokolwiek, ten już mówi do Louisa:   
— Och, jestem pewien, że Harry’emu _bardzo_ by to odpowiadało.   
Louis unosi brew z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.   
— Mówisz?   
— Yep — szczebiocze Niall, potakując, i Harry naprawdę musi zastanowić się dlaczego się z nim przyjaźni.   
Ale to musi poczekać do później, ponieważ teraz Louis patrzy na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i Harry może jedynie wiercić się pod tym niebieskim spojrzeniem. Po chwili, chłopak w końcu spogląda w bok, i mówi do nich:   
— Więc chyba po prostu pójdę po moją koszulkę. Zostańcie tu, a my zaraz wrócimy.   
Gdy tylko on i Zayn opuszczają stołówkę, Niall trąca Harry’ego i porusza znacząco brwiami. Harry uderza go łokciem w bok i jęczy, chowając twarz w dłoniach. 

III.   
— Okej, to oficjalne, zgubiliśmy Nialla — mówi Harry, wzdychając.   
Spogląda w bok i widzi Liama, patrzącego na coś i mówiącego:   
— Uch, on jest przy stołach z jedzeniem…   
— Cóż, to normalne — mówi Harry.   
— … i Zayn Malik karmi go frytkami — kończy Liam.   
— Co? — pyta z niedowierzaniem, odwracając głowę i widząc Nialla, który rzeczywiście stoi przy jednym ze stołów z jedzeniem, z palcem Zayna Malika w ustach. Jego twarz jest czerwona, a Zayn ma rozczulony wyraz twarzy, i Harry przeżywa ciężki okres, próbując uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się dzieje.  
— Chodź — słyszy Liama i zostaje pociągnięty w stronę pary, nim chociaż ma szansę na odpowiedź.   
Zayn dostrzega ich pierwszy, szczerząc się tym swoim perfekcyjnym uśmiechem modela i machając do nich lekko tą ręką, którą nie karmi Nialla frytkami. Irlandczyk odwraca się lekko, prawdopodobnie, aby zobaczyć kto przyciągnął uwagę jego towarzysza i Harry widzi, jak jego oczy komicznie się rozszerzają na widok jego i Liama. Wybucha śmiechem i szybko zakrywa usta.  
— Hej Niall, Zayn — wita się Liam, kiwając do nich głową.   
— Hej, Li — mówi Niall, rumieniąc się odrobinę. Och, będzie z tym tak dużo zabawy, myśli Harry.   
— Cześć — odpowiada starszy chłopak, również kiwając głową.   
Następnie podchodzi do nich Harry i wydyma wargi do Nialla.   
— Niiiii, myślałem, że będziemy razem cieszyć się tym kiermaszem… no wiesz, ja, ty i Liam? Nasze nierozerwalne trio? Nie mówiłeś, że zamierzasz iść i obściskiwać się z Zaynem.   
Spojrzenie Nialla ciska sztyletami na sam koniec jego wypowiedzi, podczas gdy Zayn wygląda przepraszająco.   
— Przepraszam… Niall powiedział mi, że nie ma żadnych planów na dzisiaj.   
Irlandczyk odwraca się do niego i mówi:   
— Nie słuchaj Harry’ego. Jest dupkiem.   
Harry otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale wtedy odzywa się Liam:   
— Możemy sobie pójść, jeśli przeszkadzamy. Przyszliśmy tylko się przywitać, serio.   
— Nie, w porządku… możemy, uch, pochodzić po kiermaszu razem — mówi Niall, spoglądając na Zayna, który tylko uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.   
I właśnie tak kończy Harry — chodząc po lokalnym kiermaszu z dwoma swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i najpopularniejszym kolesiem w szkole. To jest dużo mniej dziwne niż spodziewał się, że będzie — Zayn jest naprawdę spoko gościem, który dobrze z nimi dogaduje. Harry nie może tego powstrzymać, ale zastanawia się gdzie jest jego przyjaciel. Oczywiście nie zapyta, ponieważ nie jest żałosny.   
Wytrzymuje piętnaście minut, co naprawdę jest rekordem.  
— Więc, Zayn — zaczyna, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko. — Dlaczego nie jesteś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z drużyny?   
Zayn posyła mu rozbawione spojrzenie, które mówi, że wie więcej niż on sam pokazuje i Harry stara się nie rumienić pod jego głębokim, brązowym spojrzeniem.   
— Byłem z nimi jakąś godzinę temu. Skończyłem zmianę na naszym stoisku, więc postanowiłem rozejrzeć się po kiermaszu i, uch, wpadłem na Nialla.   
Harry słyszy, jak Liam parska za nim.   
— Jasne. Czekaj, macie stoisko?   
Zayn kiwa głowa.   
— Tak. Potrzebujemy pieniędzy dla drużyny i trener pomyślał, że stoisko mogłoby pomóc… w przyszłym tygodniu będziemy myć samochody. — Uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. — Chciałbyś tam pójść? Jestem całkiem pewien, że Louis ma teraz zmianę.   
Harry rumieni, ale potakuje.   
— Tak, jasne, dlaczego nie.   
Ignoruje źle zamaskowany śmiech Liama i Nialla, i próbuje najlepiej jak może, nie myśleć o Louisie mającym na sobie tylko poprute spodenki, z ociekającą wodą grzywką, przylepioną do czoła i jego opaloną skórę błyszczącą na masce samochodu.   
Pięć minut później, docierają do stoiska ze śmiesznie długą kolejką ludzi. Mrugając, Harry zastanawia się, z czym jest ta budka. Zayn nigdy o tym nie wspomniał i jego ciekawość wzrasta, gdy zauważa, że większość osób w linii to dziewczyny z ich szkoły. Odwraca się do Zayna, aby zapytać, co dokładnie drużyna zorganizowała, kiedy docierają do początku kolejki i Harry widzi Louisa siedzącego za stołem pokrytym różem i brokatem. Chłopak ma plamy od błyszczyku na policzkach, ale uśmiecha się szeroko i nie, och nie, to budka z pocałunkami.   
— Następny! — woła wesoło i Harry słyszy jak Zayn marudzi za nim: _jak on, do cholery, wciąż może być taki promienny i szczęśliwy po godzinie tego_. Jedna z dziewczyn robi krok do przodu i podaje bilet Louisowi. Harry obserwuje, jak chłopak bierze go i odwraca głowę, nadstawiając swój policzek. Dziewczyna chichocze i pochyla się, przyciskając usta do skóry starszego chłopaka na dłużej niż to konieczne i Harry czuje irracjonalną zazdrość. Louis szybko ich zauważa i macha do nich, uśmiechając się nawet szerzej.   
Harry pokrótce zastanawia się, czy może dołączyć do kolejki z wymówką, że chce pomóc drużynie piłkarskiej w podziękowaniu Louisowi za całą jego wcześniejszą pomoc. Prawdopodobnie nie, ponieważ Niall jest z nim i chłopak albo by mu pomógł, albo go zawstydził — zazwyczaj to kombinacja obu, ale kończy się na tym, że Harry bywa częściej zawstydzony.   
— Hej, Lou, jak ci idzie? — pyta Zayn, gdy są wystarczająco blisko i Harry wykorzystuje tę sposobność do wpatrywania się w twarz Louisa. Jego włosy są dzisiaj poczochrane wiatrem, jakbym prowadził auto z głową wystawioną za okno.   
— Nieźle, jak dotąd. Jeszcze jakieś pięć minut i moja zmiana się skończy — odpowiada chłopak. Kolejna dziewczyna podchodzi i bierze od niej bilet, nim z roztargnieniem nadstawia dla niej policzek.   
Harry mruży oczy i stara się ukryć swoje rozczarowanie — nawet, jeśli dostałby się do kolejki, to nie miałby szans. I, no cóż, nawet nie ma biletu.   
— Szkoda, stary! Kolejka jest szalona, a mój dobry kumpel Hazza chciałaby pomóc — mówi Niall, obejmując ramieniem Harry’ego, który od razu zaczyna obmyślać plan jak zamordować Irlandczyka, najlepiej dzisiaj w nocy. Czuje, że jego twarz się rumieni, gdy niebieskie oczy skupiają się na nim i prawdopodobnie czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Louis posyła mu uśmieszek.   
Louis Tomlinson posyła mu, kurwa, uśmieszek.   
— Myślę, że mogę zrobić wyjątek — mówi, spoglądając na swój zegarek. Następnie odwraca się do kolejki i krzyczy: — Następny!   
Jakaś dziewczyna podchodzi i Louis odwraca się znowu do Harry’ego.   
— To mój ostatni dzisiaj, kolejną zmianę bierze Lucas. Po tym możesz być ty.   
Harry się rumieni — jest na sto procent pewny. Dziewczyny już nie ma i Louis spogląda na niego wyczekująco.   
— Ja… Ja… Nie mam biletu — mamrocze i prawdopodobnie jest największym idiotą na świecie.   
— Ja mam jeden! — krzyczy Niall, wyciągając bilet z tylnej kieszeni i podając go Louisowi. — Jestem takim wspaniałym przyjacielem.   
Harry jest rozdarty pomiędzy przytuleniem Nialla, a kontynuowaniem planowania jego morderstwa tej nocy, ale koniec końców, po prostu kiwa głową — drżąco — i podchodzi do Louisa. Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego ciepło, sprawiając, że motylki trzepoczą dziko w jego brzuchu i przełyka głośno ślinę, gdy Louis odwraca głowę i nadstawia swój pokryty błyszczykiem policzek. Mrugając szybko kilka razy, Harry bierze głęboki wdech i ostrożnie pochyla się do przodu.   
To tylko cholerny pocałunek w policzek, więc to nie powinna być wielka sprawa, ale.   
Jest nastoletnim chłopcem, który jest zakochany, okej. Nie macie prawda go oceniać.  
Gdy jest milimetry od Louisa, chłopak odwraca lekko głowę, więc usta Harry’ego lądują w kąciku jego warg. Właśnie ma się odsuwać i przepraszać, kiedy Louis odwraca głowę, aby być z nim twarzą w twarz. Ich usta ocierają się lekko, niebieskie oczy spotykają zielone i nagle motylki w brzuchu Harry’ego przenoszą się na całe jego ciało.   
Louis odsuwa się pierwszy, ponieważ Harry jest jakby zmrożony w miejscu, a uśmiech chłopaka jest oślepiający.   
— Dzięki.   
Harry zastanawia się dlaczego do diabła Louis mu dziękuje, kiedy powinno być odwrotnie, ale przecież nie może powiedzieć _dzięki za spełnienie mojego największego marzenia_ — zawstydził się już przed Louisem wystarczającą ilość razy. Zdobywa się na wymamrotanie odpowiedzi kilka chwil później i odsuwa się tak gwałtownie, że wpada na kogoś za sobą. To tylko Liam, więc jest okej. Starszy chłopak wciąż na niego patrzy z tą iskierką w oczach i Harry mamrocze wymówkę o konieczności pójścia do toalety.   
Odwraca się i biegnie.   
Następnie zaczepia się o powietrze.  
Upada twarzą w trawę, ale nim ktokolwiek może podejść i mu pomóc, szybko wstaje i poprawia okulary.   
— Nic mi nie jest! — mówi wszystkim, zbyt głośno, i odbiega, przygryzając wargę.   
I jeśli piszczy i macha dziko rękami niczym dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, gdy tylko znajduje się w toalecie — nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. 

IV.   
Louis i Zayn są przy ich stoliku.   
Harry stoi dobre pięćdziesiąt centymetrów od nich, trzymając tackę z jedzeniem i gapiąc się na tę scenę. Zayn i Niall wyglądają, jakby było im super wygodnie w swoim towarzystwie, rozmawiając o czymś z Liamem. Louis słucha ich, uśmiechając się i śmiejąc pomiędzy gryzami swojej kanapki.   
Dobra, dlaczego to się dzieje.   
Louis spogląda w górę i spostrzega Harry’ego stojącego jak idiota. Uśmiecha się jasno i macha do niego, i Harry musi mentalnie dodać sobie odwagi, nim również się uśmiecha i podchodzi do stolika.   
— Cześć wam.   
W odpowiedzi dostaje trzy roztargnione _siema_ i klepnięcie w ramię od Louisa, i Harry stara się oddychać, nawet gdy wślizguje się na wolne miejsce na ławce, które jest zaraz obok starszego chłopaka. Kładzie tackę z lunchem na stole i próbuje ogarnąć rozmowę, ale wtedy Louis przyciska się do jego boku i oddycha przy jego uchu.   
— Co tam masz, Harry? — pyta.   
Harry chce przybić sam sobie piątkę za nie jąkanie się.   
— Spaghetti.   
Oczywiście to tylko jednosłowna odpowiedź, ale wciąż. On ją liczy jako zwycięstwo.   
— Hmm — mruczy Louis, z ustami wciąż zbyt blisko ucha Harry’ego. — Nigdy tak naprawdę nie próbowałem szkolnego jedzenia, mama zawsze robi mi kanapki w domu. Naprawdę ją za to kocham, serio.   
Harry podporządkowuje tę informację pod „Powody dlaczego Louis Tomlinson jest najbardziej uroczą osobą na świecie” i wysila się, aby nie zagruchać.   
— Um, mama robiła mi kiedyś lunch, ale od kiedy dostała nową pracę jest naprawdę zajęta, więc. — Wzrusza ramionami i popycha makaron po talerzu widelcem, zbyt nieśmiały, aby jeść.   
Louis w końcu odsuwa się, ale wciąż jest na tyle blisko, że Harry może poczuć ostrość jego perfum. Sprawia to, że czuje się otumaniony na wszystkie najlepsze sposoby.   
— Nie powinieneś bawić się jedzeniem, wiesz.   
Harry rumieni się odrobinę i unika powiedzenia czegokolwiek w odpowiedzi, wciskając do buzi trochę spaghetti. Żuje powoli, upewniając się, że jego usta są zamknięte i kiedy spogląda w bok, widzi, że Louis go obserwuje. Przełyka.   
— Masz tu trochę sosu — mówi mu chłopak, sięgając i przesuwając kciukiem po kąciku jego ust. Harry w duchu gratuluje sobie za nie rumienienie się na ten dotyk.   
Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Louis nie zlizuje sosu z palca, utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy — wtedy krztusi się powietrzem i czuje, że jego policzki płoną, nim łapie najbliższą puszkę z piciem i bierze z niej duży łyk.   
— Hej! Przynieś sobie własną! — wykrzykuje Niall, wyrywając ją z rąk Harry’ego i przyciskając opiekuńczo do piersi.   
Harry wywróciłby oczami, ale jest zbyt zajęty próbą oddychania. Louis kreśli kółka na jego plecach, prawdopodobnie chcąc pomóc mu się uspokoić, ale działanie ma zupełnie inny wynik.   
Boże, dlaczego on przez cały czas musi być takim głupkiem przed Louisem. Przeprasza za wszystko, co cię uraziło, okej, siło wyższa? Daj mu trochę luzu.   
— Hej, mogę cię o coś zapytać? — mówi po chwili Louis, zatrzymując ruchy ręki, ale pozostawiając ją na jego plecach. Gdy Harry kiwa głową, pyta: — Jesteś jutro wolny?   
Harry zasysa oddech i powoli go wypuszcza.  
— Uch, um ja… jutro… um, wolny… tak.   
Louis szczerzy się do niego.   
— Świetnie! Przyjaciółka mojej rodziny właśnie otworzyła kawiarnię całkiem niedaleko stąd i chciała, żebym tam wpadł. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie poszedłbyś ze mną?   
Och, Boże, czy Louis zaprasza go na randkę? Nie, Harry nie zamierza wyciągać pochopnych wniosków.   
— Um, dlaczego nie zapytasz Zayna?   
— Znudziła mi się jego twarz — odpowiada Louis, ignorując protest przyjaciela, który woła _hej_. — I poza tym, chcę spędzić trochę czasu z tobą… no wiesz, wyjść gdzieś i poznać się lepiej?   
Oddychanie jest teraz raczej trudnym zadaniem.   
— Dlaczego… dlaczego ja?   
— Ponieważ cię lubię — mówi prosto Louis. — I zanim zapytasz, tak, zapraszam cię na randkę.   
Mija kilka sekund ciszy, którą łamie Niall, mówiąc głośno:  
— Do kurwy nędzy, Harry, po prostu się zgódź, do cholery.   
Harry zrobiłby to, gdyby tak jakby nie zemdlał nim słowa wydostały się z jego ust. 

V.   
Powiedzenie, że się denerwuje, byłoby prawdopodobnie największym niedopowiedzeniem roku.   
Jest na ostatniej lekcji i w ogóle nie może się na niej skupić, zbyt zajęty śnieniem na jawie o swojej randce — o prawdziwej, cholernej _randce_ — z Louisem i małym atakiem paniki, ponieważ _kurwa_ , ma randkę z Louisem. Podskakuje na dźwięk dzwonka i wszyscy w pomieszczeniu natychmiastowo pakują swoje rzeczy, pośpiesznie je opuszczając i rozmawiając o swoich planach na weekend. Harry zostaje w ławce jeszcze przez kilka minut, próbując się uspokoić. Gdy jest wystarczająco opanowany — albo tak opanowany jak tylko się da w tej sytuacji — łapie swój plecak i wychodzi na korytarz.   
— Hej, Harry!   
Zamiera w sekundzie, w której słyszy głos Louisa i kiedy odwraca głowę, widzi go nadchodzącego w jego kierunku z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Czuje, że się rumieni, ponieważ Louis naprawdę zamierza wciąć go na randkę, och, Boże.   
— Hej, czekałem na ciebie. Właściwie to myślałem, że nie zauważyłem cię, gdy wychodziłeś, no ale proszę, jesteś tu — wyjaśnia jasno Louis, gdy jest wystarczająco blisko i Harry mentalnie uderza się w twarz.   
— Uch, tak. Um, więc, jakby, uch, chcesz iść?   
Uśmiech Louisa powiększa się nawet bardziej i Harry prawie przez to ślepnie.   
— Jasne.   
Chłopak zawozi ich do kawiarni, a Harry wierci się przez całą drogę. Próbuje bardzo mocno być spokojnym i utrzymać wzrok na wypychanym pingwinie, który znajduje się na desce rozdzielczej Louisa. Nie jest pewien, ale chłopak chyba rzuca mu spojrzenia i to doprowadza go do szału. Część niego wciąż ma wiele trudności z uwierzeniem, że naprawdę jest w aucie Louisa w drodze na ich randkę.   
Cholerną randkę z Louisem pieprzonym Tomlinsonem.   
Możliwe, że Harry przeżywa właśnie wewnętrzny atak paniki. Ma tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się to przetrzymać i nie umrzeć, dopóki ich randka się nie skończy.   
Docierają do kawiarni kilka minut później — dla Harry’ego to zdecydowanie trwało dłużej — i nim może ruszyć chociaż palcem, Louis wysiada z auta i otwiera dla niego drzwi pasażera. Harry umrze. Udaje mu się wysiąść z auta bez żadnego wypadku i kiedy Louis splata razem ich ręce, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko, odpowiada swoim własnym, lekko drżącym. Uznaje to za sukces.   
Chłopak prowadzi ich do środka kawiarni i Harry z wdzięcznością wciąga do płuc silny zapach kawy, który ich otacza. Zwykle jej nie pija, ale kawa zazwyczaj uspokaja go, gdy uczy się po nocach do egzaminów.   
Za ladą siedzi dziewczyna, z włosami zebranymi w niedbały kok i magazynem mody w rękach. Spogląda na nich i jej twarz rozpogadza się, gdy tylko widzi Louisa.   
— Hej, Lou!   
Louis zabiera dłoń z ręki Harry’ego, który wydyma wargi na stratę kontaktu, co trwa tylko chwilę, ponieważ sekundę później palce zaciskają się na jego nadgarstku. Czuje, jak rumieniec uderza w jego policzki i daje się pociągnąć w stronę lady.   
— Hej, El. Cudownie cię widzieć — wita się Louis z dziewczyną - El - nim wskazuje na Harry’ego wolną ręką. — To jest Harry, kolega ze szkoły. Jesteśmy na randce.   
Następnie odwraca się do niego i wskazuje kciukiem na znajomą.   
— Harry, to jest Eleanor, moja przyjaciółka.   
— Miło cię poznać — uśmiecha się grzecznie dziewczyna.   
Harry kiwa głową, mrugając gwałtownie i poprawiając okulary.   
— Uch, cześć.   
— Możecie usiąść tutaj — mówi Eleanor, wskazując na stolik w rogu pomieszczenia, który jest trochę oddzielony od innych. — Więcej prywatności i tak dalej. Och! Ale najpierw mi powiedzcie, co chcecie?   
Harry spogląda w menu i decyduje się na kremowo-bananowe ciasto i kubek gorącej, białej czekolady, a Louis na kawałek czekoladowego tortu, filiżankę herbaty i olbrzymie ciastko. Harry wyciąga portfel, żeby zapłacić, kiedy chłopak obok niego powstrzymuje go, potrząsając głową i uśmiechając się. Otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Louis już płaci za ich zamówienia.   
— Nie musiałeś — mamrocze Harry, gdy jest ciągnięty do ich stolika.   
Louis po prostu śmieje się lekko. Harry żałuje, że nie ma ze sobą czegoś do nagrywania, ponieważ śmiech chłopaka jest cudowny i prawdopodobnie mógłby przywrócić pokój na ziemi.   
— Nie martw się, skarbie. To ja zaprosiłem cię na randkę, więc to ja płacę.   
Harry nie może ukryć drżenia na to pieszczotliwe słowo — _skarbie_ — i widzi, jak Louis uśmiecha się do niego, co tylko sprawia, że jego policzki czerwienieją. Docierają do stolika i uświadamia sobie, że nie ma tam krzesełek, tylko dwie ławki, podsunięte do ścian. Spodziewa się, że usiądą naprzeciwko siebie, więc jest odrobinę zaskoczony i uradowany, i nerwowy, kiedy Louis wsuwa się na miejsce obok niego, przerzucając rękę za jego plecami.   
Motylki w brzuchu Harry’ego fruwają jak szalone.   
— Więc, jakie masz plany, co do studiów, Hazza? Jaki kierunek wybierzesz? — pyta Louis, wystukując palcami powolny rytm na ramieniu Harry’ego.   
Jego serce rwie się odrobinę na to zdrobnienie.   
— Um, jeszcze nie jestem pewien. Naprawdę lubię fotografię, ale nie sądzę, że to praktyczny wybór, więc. — Wzrusza ramionami i stara nie skupiać się za bardzo na palcach przyciśniętych do jego ciała. — Pewnie skończę na jakimś matematycznym kierunku, albo coś takiego, nie jestem pewien.   
Spogląda w bok i widzi, jak Louis marszczy lekko nos.   
— Matematyka? Dlaczego nie podążysz za sercem i nie pójdziesz na fotografię?   
Harry wzrusza ramionami.   
— Pomyślę o tym. A ty co zamierzasz?   
— Zayn i ja będziemy się starać o stypendium sportowe. Chce być profesjonalnym piłkarzem, wiesz? — wyjaśnia Louis, uśmiechając się jasno. Harry zastanawia się, czy jest jakiś czas, kiedy ten chłopak się nie uśmiecha — bo wygląda na to, jakby Louis był zawsze szczęśliwy i to sprawia, że on sam również się uśmiecha.  
Louis jest jak słońce. Jak słońce, które rozjaśnia wszystko swoim wspaniałym uśmiechem i cudowną osobowością.   
— To miłe. Przynajmniej wiesz, co chcesz robić.   
Chłopak kiwa głową.   
— Ale, jeśli chodzi o jakiś mądry kierunek to wybieram pomiędzy literaturą i aktorstwem. Zayn chce ukończyć filologię angielską, więc podejrzewam, że nawet tutaj nasze kierunki jakoś są ze sobą powiązane.   
Harry uśmiecha się.   
— Jesteście razem blisko, prawda?   
— Tak. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Coś jak ty, Niall i Liam — mówi Louis.   
Ich zamówienie zostaje przyniesione, a rozmowa pomiędzy nimi idzie gładko. Harry jest miło tym zaskoczony — kiedy już pokonuje swoje początkowe lęki, oczywiście. Jasne, wciąż się rumieni i jąka od czasu do czasu, ale Louis się z niego nie wyśmiewa. Jeśli już, to wygląda na rozczulonego, co sprawia, że serce trzepocze w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej. Dzielą się historiami o sobie pomiędzy gryzami jedzenia i kiedy obaj kończą swoje ciasta, Louis przełamuje ciastko na pół i podaje połowę Harry’emu.   
Żegnają się z Eleanor, wychodzą i Louis odwozi go do domu. Nie jest jeszcze kompletnie ciemno na zewnątrz, ale słońce już chowa się za horyzontem. W aucie trwa przyjemna cisza, jednak Harry jest pewien, że starszy chłopak rzuca mu spojrzenia, na które czasami odpowiada.   
Kiedy docierają do jego domu, Louis uśmiecha się jasno i Harry czuje się lekki i ma małe zawroty głowy, gdy chichocze w swoją rękę. Chłopak odprowadza go pod drzwi i kiedy już tam są, Harry czuje nagle zdenerwowanie, ponieważ wie, co się teraz stanie.   
— Więc — zaczyna Louis, pocierając ręką kark. — Dobrze się bawiłem, Haz.   
— Tak, ja tak samo — zgadza się Harry, kiwając kilka razy głową. Jego okulary ześlizgują się w dół nosa i unosi dłoń, aby je poprawić, kiedy Louis wyciąga swoją i zdejmuje mu je.  
Jego oddech urywa się, kiedy obserwuje jak starszy chłopak składa jego okulary i zawiesza je na kołnierzyku Harry’ego, pochylając się do przodu. Harry ma zaledwie chwilę, aby się pozbierać, kiedy usta Louisa dotykają jego; cienkie i odrobinę suche, ale jednocześnie cudowne. Fajerwerki wybuchają w jego głowie, a orkiestra wygrywa niekończące się melodie z wkomponowanym w to imieniem Louisa. To jest ich pierwszy, prawdziwy pocałunek — zauważa mgliście Harry, ale wtedy Louis przechyla głowę w bok, otwierając usta i wysuwając język, i wszystkie myśli w jego głowie skupiają się na oddaniu pocałunku temu naprawdę cudownemu chłopcu.   
Lekko niepewnie owija swoje ramię wokół szyi Louisa, przechyla głowę i rozchyla wargi pod naciskiem ciepłego i mokrego języka. Wydaje zaskoczony jęk, kiedy język Louisa wślizguje się do jego ust — naprawdę powinien wiedzieć, że to nadchodzi. Niewyraźnie rejestruje ramię Louisa wokół swojego pasa, przyciągające go bliżej i Harry przesuwa długie palce po włosach na karku chłopaka, kiedy nagle frontowe drzwi otwierają się, wylewając światło na schody, na których stoją.   
— Cóż! — mówi damski głos i Harry odskakuje od Louisa, a jego serce wali jak młotem. Anne stoi tam, z olbrzymim uśmiechem, gdy spogląda na niego i na chłopaka obok. — Cześć! Jestem Anne, mama Harry’ego.   
Wyciąga rękę w kierunku Louisa, który rumieni się odrobinę, ale ściska jej dłoń.   
— Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Louis.   
— Mamo! — sapie Harry, gdy udaje mu się złapać oddech. — Dlaczego jesteś już w domu?   
Anne wzrusza ramionami.   
— Skończyłam dzisiaj wcześniej. Nie mówiłeś mi, że masz chłopaka.   
Harry rumieni się tak mocno, że to cud, iż jego żyły nie pękają.   
— Mamo! Ja… nie możesz po prostu… Louis jest… my jesteśmy…   
— Nie jestem jego chłopakiem — wcina się Louis i serce Harry’ego opada.   
Oczywiście. To perfekcyjnie normalne — to, że byli na randce wcale nie znaczy, że są razem, Jezu, Harry, dorośnij…  
— Przynajmniej jeszcze nie — dodaje Louis, skupiając na nim pełne nadziei spojrzenie. — Jednak bardzo chciałabym być.   
Harry przestaje oddychać. Oczy Louisa są takie niebieskie, niebieskie, _niebieskie_ i wszystko w nim jest perfekcyjne, i Harry nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, nie może uwierzyć, że Louis Tomlinson chce być z nim, ze wszystkich ludzi, których może mieć, że chce być z nim — Harrym Stylesem. Wszechświecie, dlaczego.   
— Pozwolisz mi być swoim chłopakiem, Harry? — pyta Louis miękkim głosem i - po raz pierwszy - odrobinę niepewnym.  
Harry nie myśli. Rzuca się na niego całym ciałem, ale Louisowi udaje się złapać go i utrzymać ich obu w stabilnej pozycji — oczywiście, że tak, jest silny i Boże, jest chłopakiem Harry’ego. Marzenia się spełniają.   
Anne śmieje się czule, kiedy Harry odsuwa się odrobinę od starszego chłopaka i spogląda na nią — jego oczy są rozszerzone.   
— Mamo, czy to w porządku, jeśli będę chodził z Louisem? No wiesz, tak oficjalnie?   
— Oczywiście, kochanie — mówi kobieta, szczypiąc go za policzek, nim odwraca się i wchodzi do domu. — I skoro już tu jest, może zaproś Louisa na obiad, co?   
Harry rumieni się i spogląda na chłopaka, którego spojrzenie jest miękkie i czułe, i Harry nieśmiało pyta:   
— Chcesz wejść na obiad?   
Jego chłopak całuje go w odpowiedzi.

**Koniec.**


End file.
